Fallout: Vault 101
by Thelonewanderer5
Summary: Kendrick Graham, a good boy smart athlete's life turns upside down when his father James leaves. He must leave his girlfriend Amata, make new friends and fight the enclave. He represents vault 101, his name is the lone wanderer.
1. Escape!

"Come on Brotch! I don't want to be a personal trainer, Gomez taught me self defense, I do football, baseball and wrestling, I can bench 210lbs and squat 250! I have been hitting the weight room! My dad has been teaching me how to patch myself up if I'm injured in the field. Plus I have been taking a police science exam." A man named Kendrick Graham was arguing with his teacher, wanting to be a security guard like his friend, Paul Hannon's dad and Officer Gomez.

Kendrick is a tall man, 165 pounds of pure muscle, black, blue eyes, black hair, triple rails haircut. His father, James Graham is a doctor, his mother died giving birth.

"Mr. Graham, you remind me of a young me, strong, smart and determined. I wanted to be a teacher, I got chapel, Mr. Abernacke saw what I do inside of you right now. You want you know you will make a difference, this test is a joke. Your like a son to me, ever since my wife was pregnant I wanted a son, but cancer hit...so here, vault security officer on one condition..." Kendrick looked at his favorite teacher, . "What?"

"You hit a homerun today!" Mr. Brotch cracked a smile.

Later that night, in the lower level, baseball stadium.

Kendrick was playing catcher. His blue jersey with a yellow 101 looking bold and proud. His catcher hear was yellow. His dad walked up to him. "Son this is your last game. The Vault Dwellers, your team, playing the infamous Timberwolves! I love you, you have become stronger then most adults, this is your baseball mvp season, just like in football, be proud, because I know your mother would be!" James embraced his son, before Coach Johnson sent him out to the field.

For the Vault Dwellers, Paul Hannon is taking the mound, Graham behind the plate, Butch at first, Susie Mack at 3rd, Freddie Gomez at 2nd. Outfielders are Brandon Arroyo, Johnathan Benson and Jimmy Mallett.

Bottom 9th, Hannon on 3rd, butch on first. Wally Mack pitching for the Timberwolves, Kendrick up to bat.

"Strike 2! 0-2 count." Alphonse Almadoovar. The Vault 101 overseer was being the umpire. Wally Mack looked at Kendrick laughed and threw a Palmball, quick right corner high. Kendrick made contact. It flew high.

"Down the field, high and deep, its...GONE! Walk off homerun, vault dwellers win 7-6! Santamone!" Kendrick rounded the bases, at home was his father James and the Overseer presenting him with the MVP trophy.

3 years later, 2277.

"Wake up, Wake up! Come on, you need to get up!" Amata Almadoovar, the Overseer's daughter and Kendrick's girlfriend is shaking him awake. "Huh, w...hats going on? Amata, what are you doing?"

"It's your father, he left the vault, My father has gone crazy, he's now trying to get after you, hes kidnapped and killed Jonas. There is also a radroach infestation. I don't know how many are dead... I don't know." Amat starts to choke up. Kendrick comforts her.

"Hey its all right, I'm here for you, don't worry at all. We will get through this." Amata starts to get better, she hands Blake a 10mm Pistol and 60 rounds. "I stole this from my father. You will need. Now get going!" Amata runs searches his drawer and puts on his Vault Dwellers Baseball cap that's blue and has a yellow 101 I'm a blue circle in a yellow vault cog. He goes to his first aid kit and grabbed 10 stimpacks and 2 Med-X. He grabs his bb gun and 100 bb's and a baseball bat. He heads out the vault

"Hey there you are!" Officer Wolfe is attacked by a group of radroaches, Kendrick charges smashing the radroaches with a baseball bat. "Now your tu-" Kendrick hits him in the head, knocking him out.

"Hey! I need your help, My mom is trapped in there with the radroaches! You gotta help her!" Butch is pleading for help from Kendrick. "Sure Butch." Butch's jaw drops. "Just like that, even after how much I was a bully to you!?"

Kendrick says to him, "Hey, if I'm kind to you, you might be kind back. I don't hold grudges." He pulls out his pistol and runs towards the room with Butch.

"Thank you! Oh my god, thank you!" All the radroaches in Mrs. Deloria's room are dead, butch killing 1 and Kendrick killing all other 5.

"Hey man, I'm sorry again for all the trouble. But hey you can join the tunnel snakes! Here's a jacket!" Butch hands Kendrick a tunnel snakes jacket.

"Yeah, there he is, come here yo-" a security officer is cut off by Butch stabbing him in the next with a kitchen knife. KilliKilling him.

"Thanks Butch! Here, catch you will need it." He throws Butch the Uzi and rounds on the guard to him. Kendrick runs off towards his dad's office.

"Stanley, come on! Use the 9mm pistol!" A group of rad roaches charge them. Gomez fires his 5.56 Assault Rifle killing a little under half. Coach Johnson fires his 20 gauge double barrel shotgun, while Stanley shot his 9mm pistol killing one and Andy the robot killing the rest. The group relaxes.

"No get away from her!" Kendrick shoots the radroaches killing them all with his bb gun. The were attacking Agnes Taylor, who was like a grandma to Graham ever since his mother died. Kendrick kneeled next to her.

"Rest in peace, Agnes your were one of my most favorite people...goodbye." A tear sheds as Kendrick closed her eyes and walks away.

"Another one dead! I can't wait for Graham to come running!" Officer Taylor loads his assault rifle next to Officer O'Brien. They gunned down over 15 vault citizens trying to escape.

"Another group, of roaches, come one!" Gomez fires his assault rifle, Kendrick comes running in, firing his 10mm pistol, killing the rest. "Gomez! Am I glad to see you, where is everyone."

"In their quaters, me and a few others are here. Johnson, Stanley and Andy. We're surviving. Also old lady Palmer is in the office she twisted her ankle. She's resting now. Go grab a Super Stimpack and rad away. Also if you want grab your dad's boblehead. No point of checking the terminal for clues. We searched." The two embrace. Kendrick grabs the bobble head, Super-Stimpack and Rad Away. He then head to the vault atrium.

"We're getting here just like the doctor!" Tom heads down the aisle being shot in the leg dropping to the ground. His wife is being shot at. Kendrick shoots the guards killing them. "Hey you guys ok?"

They mod but Tom holds his knee. "All right take this med-x and head to my dad's office. Gomez, Johnson, Andy, Stanley and Old Lady Palmer are waiting there." He helps the two up and they head to the office quickly.

"I cant believe this one day, I'm on my first day on the job, cracked down the Arroyo' s selling drugs and take them into custody. Now I'm fighting my co workers. At least they taught me something, so Thank you training and Police Science!" He turns comes across a group of radroaches, killing them easily with the baseball bat. He heads into the computer room, where he sees a dead engineer.

Cheif O'Hannon comes in. And spots Kendrick, walks right past. And drops something. Kendrick looks dumbfounded. "Your not going to fight me?" The Cheif laughs. "Nah, Paul said to not hurt you, and I love my boy I couldn't stand if he wouldnt talk to mw, plus I thought you were off to a good start in the security job." He walks away. The thing he dropped was Kendrick's security armor.

"Amata! Tell us, I won't hurt ypu, but Officer Mack and Wally would gladly. I cant stop them, now Amata talk!" The overseer screams at his daughter. The Macks wind up their batons, smashing her in the knees causing her to squeal in pain.

"OW! Dad, stop! I won't tell, he's my friend! I love him!" The overseer shows grief, but returns to a normal expression as soon as a guard steps in. "What is it? Any report on Graham?"

Just then the guards does a high crotch take down on Alphonse. He Judo Chops Wally in the throat. Then he puts his foot in the other Mack' s stomach, rolls to his back sends him to his back, putting him in a headlock and knocks him out. He takes off his helmet and throws it aside. He picks up the Overaeer and puts him against the wall with a hard slam.

He raises his pistol and points it at his head. "Now! Tell me, how do I get out!" He head butts Alphonse. "I will never tell you, I would see my daughter die before I betray the vault!" Kendrick shoots Alphonse in the leg and drops him.

"Ouch! You Bastard shit! Damn you to hell!" He then pistol whips Alphonse in the head to knock him out. He searches his pockets and grey the keys to the Overseer's office and password to the computer.

"Amata are you o-" Amata kisses him, for a long moment they feel like their is nothing going on. The two eventually let go. Kendrick crackers a smile. "I take that as a yes, rigth?" Amata mods. "Yep, now leads head out of here. I need to get some stuff see you at the entrance."

Amata and Kendrick part ways down the hall. Kendrick finds the lifeless body of Jonas in a chair. He closes his eyes and grab a holotape in his coat pocket. He says a prayer and puts it in his vault 101 backpack that he got from a security locker in the room. He opens up the door and steps in.

"Here's where the magic happens. I need to see what I can find." Kendrick searches for clues, finding none, but finding 5 stimpacks, 1 super stimpack, 1 container of mentats, 1 med-x and 100 rounds of 10mm ammo. He punches the password in the computer.

"Ok, tunnel ent-WHAT! Scouting D.C logs? Message from vault 112 I need to read these right now- what is that noise, footsteps? Need to download these!" He downloads the notes to his pip boy 3000 and opens the entrance to a underground cave. He heads down the steps into a hallway.

Kendrick steps on a radroach, injuring it. Opening a door down the corridor, and into a giant room with a lever, its the entrance. He is greeted by Amata. "Hi Amata." She replied "Hi Kendrick. Here it is."

Kendrick whistles. "Wooo, nice place here Amata. Now the codes already punched In, anyhow what is the code?" Amata's face turns to dread. "It's already in, but I cant tell you, I changed the code. And if you get back in, my father will go even more berserk and kill innocents just because they know your name! I'm sorry..." she starts to tear up. Kendrick hugs her and pulls the lever.

He hugs her as the cog starts to unwind. "Come with me Amata. Let's explore the wastes together." She kisses him. "I can't. I thought about it and packed my stuff, but I'm the only one who can talk sense I'm in my father. I love you...goodbye." The the cog unwinds and guards pile in. Kendrick runs out the entrance, guards stopped there.

"I'm not going out the-" a guard is caught off as Kendrick shoots him in the head killing him in cold blood, as that was the guard who killed Jonas. The cog immediately turns back as howls and telling fill the room.

Kendrick puts his weapons away. "Damn, I lost my fucking home." Kendrick says a hail Mary and walks away. I'm his mind, he felt guility, killing his first man in cold blood. Just then a radio station named Galaxy News Radio appeared on his pip boy. A song maybe plays

He heads toward the door.

" _Maybe the one who will."_

Kendrick looks straight the messed up door. Chin high.

 _"Give into, then I will say Maybe!"_

kendricks opens the door. The song receptions messed up and repeats until fading off.

 _"Maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe..."_

The Lone Wanderer is born.


	2. Welcome to the Wasteland

"Good morning children! It is I, Three Dog, bring you the news no matter how bad it hurt!" Kendrick turns off the radio and overlooks the ruined city.

He talks to himself "So in 2077, humanity could sustain itself no longer, the U.S. and China helped plunge the world into a nuclear holocaust. But In the end I guess that is just another bloody chapter in human history. From the killing power of rock and bone to Nukes and Hydrogen Bombs. Because..."

"Because...War...War never changes."

He looks over the scenic outlook, at the destroyed city. The capital of once was the American Dream. Destroyed places like the Washington monument and the Capital Building still visible for miles.

Kendrick walks down the hill into a town called Springvale. Many houses are burned out.

Kendrick imagines the town before the war was the definition of "Suburban U.S, the American Dream, and the Land of Opportunity, etc."

"Only 3 houses and a school survived the war. Everything else is gone. What's that, a robot?" A eyebot comes by playing Yankee Doodle. And ending it with a country man saying "It's me your President John Henry Eden. The Enclave will rebuild the U S of A for a better future, today!" The eyebot flies away.

"Ok, let me check the mailboxes and cabimets, maybe there is something in them." Kendrick searches a cabinet, finding a Spaz-12 and a gas mask.

"Why is this here, they must of have been robbers or something, because there are 2 briefcases full of money in here. Maybe I can I use these." Kendrick dumps the money into his backpack and heads to check the mailbox. Inside he finds a letter from vault-tec and a pulgism illustrated article.

The letter reads, " _Dear Mr. Gomez, your family has been granted access to vault 101! Due to your heroic efforts of joining the army right after high school and helping annex Alaska. And after when you joined the police force, and your wife neomg a lawyer solidify your spot in Vault 101! You will be alerted when to go to the vault! Have a nice day, from ypur loving association, Vault-Tec!"_ Kendrick tries to piece it together and comes to a conclusion that these are the ancestors of Officer Gomez.

As Kendrick loads his Spaz-12 he heads toward a run down farm house. He heads inside gun loaded, he fixes his vault security armor and puts his vault dwellers baseball bat on. He opens the door.

"The smell of cigarettes and Whiskey hit his nostrils, he cringes at the smell. Just then a lady comes around the corner.

"Who the hell are you!? Did Moriaty send you ?" The lady puts her hand on a .32 caliber pistol. Kendrick points his gun at the lady.

"No, whos Moriaty? I'm just an escaped vault citizen. I need food, water and a place to stay." The lady chuckles loudly.

"Sorry, kid you may not be with Moriaty, but I cant give you any of that. There is no place to stay, because the Jackals will pay you fine, and since you don't have caps i assume. They will kill you. No clean water for miles, and good is scarce. So welcome to Springvale, the happiest little town in all of Virginia!" Near the end, her sarcasm was easily visible.

"Well I'm Silver, nice to meet you." The lady sticks out her hand. Kendrick puts his gun away and shakes her hand. "Kendrick Graham, I'm looking for my father. He left the vault all of a sudden. He's 42, African American, a little shorter then me, lab coat. Goatee, sounds like Liam Neeson." Silver thinks and then nods her head no.

"Nope, but one question...who In the actual hell is Liam Neeson?" Kendrick tells her that he was a prewar movie actor and was an A-list celebrity for a while.

"Well that's cool, I guess? But nope haven't seen him." Kendrick decides to ask her something. "Who even is Moriaty anyways?" She cringes at the name.

"A hog, bartender, and a criminal. There is 3 crime groups in D.C, The Talon Company mercs, The Jackal raiders and finally, The Mafia. Moriaty leads the Mafia. He has a man named Jericho as his bodyguard, then as his second bodyguard he has a man named Forty, former slaver, apparently vame from a group West called the leigon. Moriaty payed me to do 'favors' for him, then on my 31st birthday when he's out getting booze, I ran. I set up camp here. Now he sends his guards out into the wastes to look for me, he calls me a junkie because I too my share of caps and ran off."

Kendrick is greeted with his first tastes of the wastes. Anything is allowed, there is no illegal activities unless you head to certain settlements most likely. "Anything I can do to help?" Silver cheers up in a instant

"Yes, here take these 300 caps and tell Moriaty im dead! And maybe I can give you a 'gift' I have protection unused if you want it." He voice becomes seductive. She rubs his shoulders and gets up against him.

Kendrick pulls away. "Sorry, I don't believe in adultery, I'm a Catholic. But I will tell Moriaty im I'm dead for those 'caps' that you call them." Silver pulls away disappointed and gets the caps. She hands then to Kendrick, he looks at them stupidly. "Why did you give me soda bottle caps?"

"Oh right, your from the vault. Well Nuka-Cola bottle caps are used as currency in the wastes. Again thanks, and my offers open if you want it ever." Kendrick says thank you and heads out the door.

He heads around the school to be greeted by an armed man. "So look, it's the little bitch out of the vault. I heard three dog talk about you on GNR. Well this here is raider town! No time to pay a toll, that shotgun. You cant comply, we just kill you. Jackals attack!" The leader yells.

Kendrick pulls out his shotgun and fires at the leader's chest. Killing him instantly. He hides behind a destroyed car. Raiders fire at him with their Ak-47's and 30.6 rifles.

"Shit! Their too far for this shotgun. Got to use my pistol." Kendrick raises his pistol shooting 16 rounds in total, killing 6. 4 swarm from the front. Kendrick fires 10 more rounds, killing them. Then he shoots a gas tank on a car 7 raiders are hiding behind 9 times. Blowing it up, killing all 7 and injuring 2. More fire.

"Need to use grenade I found!" He throws the pineapple grenade. It destroys a car. Killing 5, injuring 3, the grenade itself kills 5, injuring 1, the shrapnel kills 3, injuring 2. It goes quiet.

"What there had to be more." Kendricks raises his shotgun, he then gets shot in the arm with a 9mm pistol. Then in the leg with a .32 pistol and a raider charges him with a kitchen knife and stand him around the chest. Sending him to the ground.

"Well, you put up a fight, but time for it to end here kid!" The Jackal raises a 9mm pistol and points it at his head. Kendrick closes his eyes. "Damn, dead already!" A shot rings out through the town.

Kendrick opens his eyes. He sees the man, holding his throat, blood spraying everywhere. The man falls. 6 more shots ring out. 6 men drop instantly, all head shots. An Apple Grenade flies and kill 5 men, injures 7. The sound of a 44 magnum rings out, killing a guard hiding behind a rubble wall.

Silence, just then a man stands over Kendrick. He takes off his gas mask. It reveals a mutated man or a ghoul in merc trouble maker outfit. He has a hunting rifle drawn and his 44 magnum in his holster. The man helps him up. Kendrick blacks out.

Megaton Clinic, 1 day later.

Kendricka awakes rubbing his head, he looks at himself, he has Nike shorts on and no shirt. He stares at his bandages. A man named Dr. Church walks up to him besides the same ghoul who saved him.

"Well your awake, thought you weren't going to make it. Thank God you did, because I put over 500 caps into, now your going to pay me back." The man has anger in his voice. The ghoul steps forward.

"I saw your predictament, and I was scavenging so I decided to lend a hand. I'm Quinn, nice to meet you!" The ghoul shakes Kendrick's hand. "Thanks man. I thought I was a goner. Is everyone this tough?" Quinn shakes his head.

"Nope, their usually twice as hard. But hey! You survived your first fire fight. So i left you 2 grenades, 100 caps and a 30.6 rifle. You don't have to pay me back." Kendrick smiled widely. "Thank you! I was trying to find my dad and this happened, I lost my vault, and...and... I don't know, but thank you! Where am I anyways?" Doc Church speaks up. "Megaton. Somehow you clearly didn't see it coming out that vault ..."

Kendrick shows a shocked expression. "How do you know my last name?" Doc Church laughs. "I went through your stuff, and before you complain I saved your life and I can easily change the hospital Bill in a heartbeat." Kendrick holds his tongue.

"Well I'm heading toMoriaty's for a drink." Quinn is about to head out the door when stopped. "Did you say Moriaty?" Kendrick questions Quinn.

"Yep, once you get out look to the north and follow the stair case to the side. By the way, sont make enemies, Moriaty is not a nice guy. He is a ring leader of the Mafia. But i like his employees and he might have info on your dad so thats good. See ya in a bit." Quinn leaves the clinic.

Doc Church announces to Kendrick something. "That ghoul, incase you don't know you troglodyte, are mutated from radiation and can live over 300 years. But anyhow, he may not want a reward, but I do for saving your life. I will take the weapons he gave you, 2 stimpacks and 200 caps.

Kendrick sighs. "But that's not fair, I'm new, the most combat i have had was in the vault. Thats bullshit, cant I have some slack? Any at a-"

He is cut off. "Back talking, now the caps are moved to 225 and the amount of stimpacks is 3."

Kendrick is angered by the greediness of the man. He sits back in the bed, lays fown and looks at the felling fan.

"Welcome to the wasteland!" He plays the radio on his pip boy.

" _It is_ _I, Three Dog! Anyhow, I heard the news, Vault 101 doctor named James Graham left the vault, and guess qho dropped by, yep, the man himself! And guess what, that vault opened again. What the he'll is going on down there!? A radroach infestation, a civil war, somebody fart? Well, that vault guy is also Jame's son! I know, I know, I couldn't make this shit up! But anyhow, his name is Kendrick Grahama and he is looking for his dad, James. Kendrick Is now resting up in the clinic in Megaton. This man not even a day out the one and only Vault 101 and he has already fought some raiders and won, with the help of a new friend he made. The friend is not named yet, but this man, I have a good feeling about. He is going to be a hero, and a hero needs a name. I got one, Kendrick Graham is 'The Lone Wanderer!' Keep up the good work kid! That is all for the news. Now for some music. Into each life some rain must fall by Miss Ella Fitzgerald!"_

Kendrick laughs and enjoys the name. "The Lone Wanderer, I like It and this Three Dog guy!" He smiles.

"Indeed, welcome to the wasteland!"


End file.
